No hay paraíso
by BellaRukia
Summary: No entendía cómo podía mantenerse de pie a pesar de las pérdidas y de las despedidas, tampoco sentía que lo hacía por propia voluntad. Ese viernes tocaba la banda de la que Chad siempre hablaba. Hacía frío pero Orihime no se resistió a salir.


_¡Hola! Segunda pareja de Orihime n_n_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**...**

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Personaje: **Orihime Inoue

**Pareja: **2/10 Yasutora "Chad" Sado

**Género: **Friendsip, drama

**Rating:** R

**Extensión: **3098 palabras

**Advertencias: **Mención de drogas y homosexualidad.

**Notas:**escrito para la comunidad 10 pairings de LiveJournal. Antes que nada, quiero comentar que el relato está ambientado en un bar tipo de bajo fondo, donde primero toca una banda y luego se escuchan temas de rock. Para escribir este fic me inspiré mucho en bandas como Pink Floyd y The Who, aunque en un momento también se coló por mi reproductor Imagine de John Lennon XD así que a medida que fluye la conversación del fic, los temas de fondo son de los artistas referidos. Otra cosa, el epígrafe de J. Cortázar pertenece a un cuento que también me inspiró para escribir el fic, El perseguidor (léanlo, es genial), aunque solo me inspiró a desarrollar el ambiente de la historia.

* * *

><p>"Que la música salve por lo menos el resto de la noche, y cumpla a fondo una de sus peores misiones,<p>

la de ponernos un buen biombo delante del espejo, borrarnos del mapa durante un par de horas."

-Julio Cortázar

* * *

><p><strong><span>No hay paraíso<span>**

Los fines de semana eran como un consuelo. Tatsuki la llevaba de compras o la invitaba al cine, alguna que otra vez iba a las discotecas con las compañeras del instituto, o simplemente se dejaba llevar por Chad a los recitales del bar donde tocaban las bandas que a él y a Ichigo les gustaban. A veces Ishida los acompañaba, se quedaba con ellos media hora por compromiso y luego se iba alegando excusas que Orihime y Chad conocían de antemano.

—Ya les dije que tengo que estudiar —volvía a explicar Ishida ajustándose los lentes.

Aunque sabían que era verdad, también sabían que era una de sus mejores excusas para abandonarlos antes de que los temas de conversación lo apelaran; inevitablemente la crítica sobre un tenor o el comentario sobre un instrumento se desviaban y terminaban convirtiéndose en tristes reminiscencias sobre Yhwach, Ishida, la supuesta traición, los sacrificios, el perdón e Ichigo, que ya no estaba… Ishida se endurecía, Orihime amenazaba con lagrimear, Chad guardaba silencio, y el ambiente entre los tres se volvía tedioso.

No entendía cómo podía mantenerse de pie a pesar de las pérdidas y de las despedidas, tampoco sentía que lo hacía por propia voluntad. Al despertar cada mañana y mirarse en el espejo, Orihime recordaba las sonrisas y las palabras de Ichigo como si hubiesen sido ayer, lo imaginaba a sus espaldas hablándole de cosas triviales en cualquier momento del día, y después de un año y meses, después de la graduación, del cambio de trabajo, de los cumpleaños y de las ausencias, seguía sin ser capaz de aceptar que él ya no estaba y desconocía la fuerza que tenía para seguir de pie sin que fuera para él.

—Esta banda le gustaba —apuntó Chad.

La opción de quedarse en casa era un llanto asegurado, y aunque el dolor le quemara la garganta amenazando con manifestarse, ella lo evitaba y de inmediato buscaba algo que hacer. Ese viernes tocaba la banda de la que Chad siempre hablaba. Hacía frío pero Orihime no se resistió a salir. Lo usual era que él fuera a buscarla a la casa, pero ese día había sido Ishida quien había ido por ella. Era difícil hablar con él, sólo la certeza de que el Quincy aún era su amigo le permitía estar a su lado.

En el bar se habían encontrado a Chad, quien hablaba con su grupo de amigos. Apenas entró, Orihime se sintió agobiada por el olor a tabaco y las miradas duras de las personas que a diferencia de ella, vestían ropas oscuras.

—¿De verdad a Kurosaki-kun le gustaba venir aquí? —le preguntó a Chad un poco escalofriada.

—No. Sólo venía cuando tocaban ellos —contestó él.

Se habían sentado a una mesa que estaba en medio del salón. Desde atrás se escuchaban las voces de un grupo de mujeres que hablaban sobre yerba y papelillo y en la mesa de al lado había dos jóvenes varones que parecían ser pareja, pues Orihime los vio besarse en la boca.

—No entiendo por qué siempre termino acompañándolos a donde no quiero ir —resopló Ishida cruzándose de brazos en su asiento—. Este lugar es muy desprolijo y no me parece que Inoue-san deba estar aquí.

—No te preocupes —le contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa torcida—, he estado en sitios peores.

Chad e Ishida se miraron sin decirse nada.

—Además… —prosiguió—quiero quedarme.

Una mesera les atendió, expresándose de manera agria. Chad pidió un poco de cerveza, haciendo que Orihime e Ishida lo miraran sorprendidos. Había cumplido los dieciocho años hacía poco tiempo y aun así resultaba incómodo verlo comprando alcohol. Después de que la mesera les entregó el pedido y se alejó, Chad sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Ya no tenemos quince años.

Orihime lo observó en silencio, Ishida lo miró de reojo. La relación que tenían Orihime y Chad era de una unión inquebrantable, él era la persona que estaba siempre al pie del escalón cuando de ella se trataba. Había sido así con Ichigo también. Orihime nunca había dudado de su confianza, siempre había sabido llevar su temple y dilucidar sus diálogos apocados, incluso gustaba de su humor y les divertían cosas parecidas. Esa noche lo miró con estupor.

Chad había sonreído al hablar de edad. Orihime entendió que en el fondo Chad estaba siendo irónico consigo mismo, porque la edad no era algo que a él le importara después de todos los azares del destino que había tenido que afrontar sin importar los años que tuviera. No. Chad era fuerte y era ilimitado, y a pesar de las frustraciones era muy centrado a la hora de pensar.

La banda había empezado a tocar.

A Orihime la aturdió el sonido estridente de una guitarra eléctrica, eufórica. Y aunque quería concentrarse en la representación musical, no podía ladear la idea de que Ichigo tendría que estar con ellos en ese momento. Se distraía, lo imaginaba en el escenario tocando junto a los músicos, se preguntaba si Chad e Ishida sentirían cosas parecidas, y cuando tenía la vaga ilusión de que él apareciera en el bar y se sentara junto a ella, y Chad e Ishida se impresionaran ante la súbita aparición mientras ella lo miraba entre lágrimas, pasaba media hora, Ishida les decía nos vemos y se quedaba a solas con Chad, quien la miraba en la oscuridad.

Los golpes de realidad eran duros, sobre todo cuando se esperaba a un muerto.

—¿Te sientes bien, Inoue?

No le gustaba ver a Chad en medio de la oscuridad, con tanto bullicio y tantos gritos desaforados de fondo. Un aroma herbal comenzó a fluir desde la mesa trasera y Orihime se encogió de hombros.

No se creía esa fortaleza autoimpuesta, los "estoy bien" de ella eran respuestas absurdas. Si en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Ichigo ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos había alguien que supo conocer y leer a Orihime de palmo a palmo, ése fue Chad.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —le preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta acompañada de la sonrisa falsa.

—Estoy bien.

No estaba bien y no hacía falta preguntar para saber por qué. Chad miró las manos de Orihime enlazadas sobre la mesa y se sintió agobiado.

—¿Crees que si Kurosaki-kun estuviera vivo seguiría disfrutando hacer estas cosas con nosotros?

Si Kurosaki-kun estuviera vivo estaría culpándose a él y a todos por una terrible muerte de Rukia.

Chad guardó silencio, como si responder a esa pregunta le doliera a él también. Las penas de un amigo eran penas de uno mismo, pero lo de Orihime iba más allá; la joven había admitido una semana después del regreso a Karakura, llorando en el parque del barrio, que hubiese preferido la muerte de Rukia antes que la muerte de Ichigo.

—¡Soy tan egoísta! —gritaba, sin entender y sin esperar consuelo.

Pero Chad le había dicho que no era así, que tan solo necesitaba tiempo para aceptar la realidad y para comprenderla, que si había sido fuerte para llegar tan lejos en la batalla debía ser fuerte para superarse a sí misma.

Esa noche, cuando Orihime se había lanzado a las preguntas hirientes otra vez, Chad supo que el encuentro volvería a estar cargado de lamentos.

—No lo sé —admitió—. A Ichigo le habría costado más a que a ti, él… lo hizo por Kuchiki. —Orihime frunció el ceño con angustia. Chad puso su mano bajo el mentón. —Sólo sé que él sacaría fuerza de donde sea para seguir adelante.

—¿Crees que él se sentiría cómodo… con nosotros?

Otra vez tardó en responder. Miró al bajista de la banda durante unos minutos, como si la música lo absorbiera por completo. Aun conociendo a Ichigo tanto como conocía a Orihime, hubieron muchas reacciones de él que para Chad habían sido imprevisibles.

—Tal vez en este momento sí —sopesó con cuidado—. La música lo sacaba de sus cabales. Siempre es bueno compartir el rock —sonrió ligeramente, sin dejar de mirar hacia el escenario.

Orihime lo miró consternada. Dirigió su mirada hacia los músicos y creyó con todas sus fuerzas en las palabras de Chad.

—A veces nos juntábamos a tocar.

Orihime sonrió de verdad.

—Sí. Lo sabía, él me lo contó… Me pregunto si tocaba bien, me habría gustado escucharlo. ¿Qué tal tocas tú, Sado-kun?

—No mejor que ellos —admitió refiriéndose a la banda—. Ya no tengo tanto tiempo para tocar.

Tras un breve silencio, el público pequeño pedía una última canción. En una de las mesas delanteras un grupo de hombres reñía violentamente, se escuchaban insultos, reclamos sobre una _bolsa_ y la voz ronca y exacerbada de una mujer que intentaba calmarlos. El ambiente se había puesto pesado.

—Inoue, ¿por qué no vas al baño?

Sabiendo el motivo de la sugerencia, asintió y salió del salón.

Chad pidió a los empleados de seguridad del bar que le dejaran ayudarles a detener el alboroto. Los pendencieros fueron arrojados a la puerta y cuando quisieron defenderse se encontraron con el tamaño colosal del joven moreno, que los amedrentó.

El baño de damas, ajado y menesteroso, tenía en las paredes, las puertas y el espejo escritas confesiones amorosas que Orihime ya estaba acostumbrada a ver en los baños del instituto, sin embargo también había dibujos que nada tenían que ver con lo amoroso. Dos mujeres rubias la miraron de pies a cabeza con desdén. Mientras Orihime estuvo dentro del sanitario las oyó murmurar algo acerca de su vestimenta. Cuando ella salió las mujeres ya no estaban. Todo olía a lejía y a tabaco, el olor era fatídico. El piso estaba lleno de agua y de colillas de cigarro. Cuando se miró en el espejo, escuchando la música, como tapada, que provenía del salón, se sintió un poco mejor. Esperaba que Chad no se hubiera metido en problemas, aunque sabía que él no se liaba en peleas sin sentido, mucho menos si era para molestar.

En la mesa del centro del salón, Chad conversaba con Shigeo, quien al ver llegar a Orihime se ruborizó, murmuró algo poco recatado que le hizo poca gracia a Chad, y fue a sentarse en otra mesa junto a un grupo de chicos.

—¿Estás bien, Sado-kun? —Orihime se sentó. Vio dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa. —Oh, gracias.

—Sí, estaban un poco inconscientes y los saqué de este lugar sin problemas —resopló—. No te preocupes.

La banda se despidió, tocó una última canción que Orihime y Chad escucharon con presteza y se retiró. El bar se amilanó con música menos intempestiva.

—Sabes, siempre prensé que el destino de Kurosaki-kun era estar donde estuviera Kuchiki-san.

A pesar de que Orihime había dicho tal cosa con total relajación, Chad la contempló aprensivo.

—Creo que por eso la envidiaba —hizo una mueca de lástima—. Pero, ¡ya sabes! Era envidia sana, Kuchiki-san es una buena persona y… —se sonrojó— en el fondo de mi corazón, estoy contenta por ella.

De repente, un acceso de intriga.

—¿Y por él?

La pregunta sonó con rigor, pero Orihime sabía que esa no era la intención de Chad. Estaba tranquila, sintió la urgencia de purgarse de todos sus males. Le costó responder, tuvo sentimientos de amor y de abnegación, como siempre los había tenido. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Tatsuki-chan en ese momento para que la ayudase a entender sus propias emociones?

No se sentía menos mujer porque Ichigo hubiera correspondido a Rukia y no a ella, con toda la tristeza llena de egoísmo que aquello conllevaba. Orihime siempre fue consciente del lugar en el que estaba. O mejor dicho, en el que no estaba. Había guardado esperanzas hasta el último momento, cuando vio a Ichigo atravesado por la espada que le dio final. Desde entonces debió aceptar, a la fuerza, que ella había estado siempre lejos de él. Había una línea tan ínfima como visible que los separaba, que Orihime no pudo ver sino hasta los días postreros, cuando sola en todos lados tenía la certeza de que Ichigo estaba siendo feliz con Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas y que aquello no pudo haber sido de otro modo. Era el destino de él, y no era ella quien estaba allí.

¿Estaba feliz por Ichigo? Si socavaba el dolor y la angustia, la frustración y el qué hubiera sido, ¿podía ser capaz de sonreír sin falsedad ante la felicidad de él? La música del bar no la ayudaba a ser objetiva, algunos fraseos eran tan hermosos como asesinos.

—Supongo que sí —contestó al fin, insegura. Chad lo notó.

—Te estás mintiendo a ti misma —su voz fue armoniosa—. No estás segura de lo que sientes, por lo tanto es imposible que respondas sí o no sin que hayas dudado la respuesta.

—Siempre quise lo mejor para Kurosaki-kun. —Orihime se recargó en un codo, con letargo. —Aun sabiendo que lo mejor no era yo. Kuchiki-san tenía la fuerza para animarlo siempre que él estaba decaído, ella siempre lo motivó a pelear. Kuchiki-san le enseñó muchas cosas a Kurosaki-kun que yo nunca hubiera podido enseñarle. Aunque yo… tenga sentimientos egoístas, es imposible que no desee la felicidad de Kurosaki-kun. Siempre pienso en él y me pregunto cómo estará, y a pesar de que sé que él está bien con Kuchiki-san, en el fondo de mi corazón deseo que él esté feliz y sonriendo. A veces me imagino que viene a visitarnos y que todo es como antes, cuando íbamos a todas partes juntos, él y nosotros, pero sé que eso no volverá a pasar porque éste ya no es el lugar de Kurosaki-kun. Él… ya no pertenece aquí.

El teléfono de Chad dio un pitido. Lo revisó y contestó el mensaje de Ishida, que preguntaba cómo se encontraba Inoue. La respuesta se repetía en varias ocasiones, _"está inestable, todavía no sabe qué siente"_, y el teléfono volvía al bolsillo sin que volviera a sonar.

—¿Sueñas con él, Inoue?

Orihime se estremeció.

—Sí. Casi siempre, sobre todo cuando llueve.

Los punteos de un bajo llenaron un escueto silencio, lleno de humo. El olor a yerba otra vez y las carcajadas de las mujeres de atrás.

—¿Y tú, Sado-kun?

Chad se sintió abrumado.

—Yo también sueño con él. Aunque ya no tengo tantas pesadillas. También sueño con este bajo —hizo una pausa—. Yo también haría cosas increíbles con un _Epiphone Thunderbird_.

Orihime rió, su risa tímida agradó a Chad.

—Tu risa suena a que te gusta esta música —dijo con un poco de interés.

La mueca pensativa de Orihime hizo reír a Chad.

—Bueno… no es que no me guste, a mi hermano le gustaba, pero preferiría escuchar _Scandal_ o _Eu Phoria_.

—Esas ya no tocan —repuso Chad refiriéndose a la última.

—No, pero aun las escucho —contestó Orihime con firmeza—. A Tatsuki-chan también le gusta.

Una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ambos se diluyó al cabo de unos minutos. Ahora era una guitarra, y un recuerdo que dolía. Envueltos por la música, los dos se habían olvidado de la hora y de las mesas humeantes que poco a poco se silenciaban.

—Ya debería irme —musitó Orihime—, estoy algo cansada.

—Sí —respondió Chad automáticamente. Su mente se había quedado con Ichigo, y la voz de Orihime le llegó de lejos.

Atravesaron la puerta del bar y un viento frío les azotó el rostro. Orihime se arrebujó en su abrigo y se prendió al brazo de Chad. Era una costumbre que habían adquirido los dos hacía tiempo cuando caminar juntos de noche por las calles de Karakura se había vuelto frecuente.

El asfalto negro y helado de la madrugada. Perros ladrando.

—Inoue. Siento haberte llevado a ese lugar, pero no quería que te quedaras en tu casa sola —se disculpó Chad.

Con la bufanda que llevaba puesta, Orihime exhalaba suavemente para sentir un poco de calor en el cuello.

—Ya te dije que no importa —masculló—. Me hace bien estar contigo, Sado-kun. Eres muy amable.

El brazo entrelazado con el de Orihime lo conmovió, y no era la primera vez que sucedía. A Chad le resultaba paradójico que con ese mismo brazo, que ella entibiaba, él pudiera ser capaz de destruir. Se sintió un poco confundido, se preguntó qué hora era, pensó en que le gustaría dormir abrazado a Orihime alguna vez, se imaginó tocando el bajo mientras ella lo escuchaba sentada y vestida con una falda larga y floreada, casi tuvo ganas de darle un beso pero sólo la abrazó. La envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, y ella se entregó, en silencio, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Estaban en la esquina de la casa de ella, y se escuchaba el sonido lejano de una canción que habían escuchado en el bar.

Orihime tomó distancia, y su rostro lánguido se torció en una sonrisa.

—Gracias por la salida, Sado-kun.

Los ojos de Chad vacilaron, y él acompañó a Orihime a la puerta de su casa. Cuando se habían despedido y Orihime estaba cerrando la puerta él la interrumpió.

—Inoue.

Ella se asomó con atolondramiento.

No podía invitarla a salir, sería lo más desfachatado que hiciera en la vida. Pero lo cierto es que no quería irse sin decírselo, aunque al día siguiente se arrepintiera de ello.

—Me gusta mucho salir contigo.

Orihime lo miró, detenida. Chad sintió lo que le hubiera gustado que Ichigo sintiera al mirarla a los ojos, y obtusamente sintió celos, mezcla de vergüenza y sueño que lo hicieron sonrojarse y dar vuelta la cara. Maldita manía que tenía Orihime de callarse cuando tenía que hablar. Ella esperó a que Chad dijera algo más, pero él cambió de tema.

—Es tarde, ni siquiera Urahara-san debe estar merodeando por las calles. La otra noche mientras volvía de la casa de Shigeo me agarré con cuatro tipos, le estaban robando a una joven. Cuando terminé con ellos apareció Urahara felicitándome por mi actuación, ya sabes, el abanico y la tonada de sorteo... Me pregunto por qué estaban él y Yoruichi-dono fuera de casa tan tarde… Aunque Yoruichi-dono estaba en forma de gato. Tal vez… Bueno, los animales…

La risa divertida de Orihime lo interrumpió. Chad volvió a mirarla, aunque ya sin pudor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya debía irse, e Inoue quería descansar. Se sintió volver en sí.

—Lo siento —se aclaró la voz—. Te llamaré en la semana, Inoue.

—Sí —respondió ella, y lo vio bajar las escaleras del edificio.

Minutos después apareció Orihime espiando a través de la cortina de la ventana, distinguiendo la chaqueta negra de Chad entre la oscuridad de las calles. Mientras caminaba, Chad pensaba en ahorrar para comprarse el _Epiphone._ No le molestaría que Orihime lo escuchara tocar.

* * *

><p><em>Eu Phoria fue una banda de rock japonesa compuesta por mujeres que se separó en el año 2009. Scandal aún sigue tocando, es intérprete de la canción Shôjo S del opening 10 de Bleach.<em>

_El Epiphone Thunderbird es el bajo que usa el bajista de The Who. Admito que hago esta mención por manía de mi novio, que toca el bajo, y me tiene hasta la nuca con el Epiphone Thunderbird D: así que los créditos a él por su pequeño aporte, jejeje._

_Por último, no quiero irme sin recomendar un fic que me ayudó muchísimo para "captar" a Chad: "El coloso descascarado" de Florceleste. Esta chica escribe muy bonito, les recomiendo que la lean._

_En fin, el fic quedó bastante parecido a lo que tenía en mente y la idea me venía rondando hace tiempo. De verdad me gustaría saber qué piensan acerca de él, sobre todo de Chad, que es la primera vez que escribo algo más o menos enfocado en él. Mil gracias por leer J_

_PD: Mis debidas disculpas a los seguidores de APYV, admito que estoy un poco vaga para escribir pero estoy terminando el capítulo diez del fic y prometo actualizar esta semana. ¡Besos!_

_Natali_


End file.
